


An introduction to the Multiverse Directory

by GoldenBaron



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/GoldenBaron
Summary: Between universes there lies the void and within the void lies the Multiverse Directory. Dedicated to mapping the multiverse, step inside and see endless lives and deaths
Kudos: 2





	An introduction to the Multiverse Directory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure oneshot experiment. Nothing more, it factors into my own personal works in a very minor way and this is more trying to explain how some characters can be in multiple and very different worlds. I hope you enjoy my experiment, please let me know what you think or any questions you have in the comments below. Please enjoy all the directory has to offer.

The body hadn't even hit the floor before it was gone. Vanishing from time and space to outside the universe, to the endless and eternal void between universes. 

* * *

They woke up then, their eyes blinking to adjust to the bright white room around them, the bed was just large enough to fit them, the sheets all perfectly pressed creasing as they moved to sit up. They rubbed their head, brushing strands of hair away from their face as they adjusted more. The room was bare with no other furniture to see other than the bed they were now sitting on with the exception of a singular door facing the bed it would almost seem to be Inescapable. They groaned as they rubbed their head more, swinging their legs over the side of the bed and beginning to stand only to fall back onto the bed as their legs wobbled from the sudden weight.

"Oh careful now" a voice came from the door, looking over they saw a smartly dressed man in a blue pinstripe suit holding a tablet entering the room, through the open door they saw glimpses of movement and more detailed areas. They tried to speak but found no words manifesting

"You'll be ok, just takes some time to get used to it. I imagine you have questions?"

They nodded in response gripping the bedsheets in anticipation of the answers, where are they? What happened? Who is this man? Why can't I stand or talk?

"First things…you died. Sorry about that. Well…you are dead and you're not dead"

Their head span as they processed the information, so they had been shot…it wasn't a bad dream. I suppose even ordinary people can be accidents of crime no matter the city. They snapped back and nodded slowly indicating their readiness to continue

"You're in the Multiverse Directory, located in the void between universes and you have been chosen to join us as an operative due to your…untimely demise"

Multiverse…void…between universes? It didn't make sense but…it also did they remembered vague memories of hearing about a multiverse theory…hadn't a major franchise used it before? The man handed them a small pill and a glass of water

"This should help with recovery, get some sleep and we'll give you a tour around"

They took the pill and swallowed, it wasn't bitter like ones they vaguely remembered from the life before, more...fruity. They lay back into the bed and the white room went dark again.

* * *

It must have been hours…maybe days…or maybe no time at all when their eyes snapped open again. The sheets once more perfect in everyway, the door opened and the man in the blue suit returned

"Ah, wonderful. You should be fully acclimatized by now. Please follow me"

They stood up, now able to hold their own weight and began to follow the man. It was then they noticed their clothes were gone or at least the clothes they'd had before, replaced by a grey baggy shirt and black pants. At least they were comfortable they thought to themselves as they reached the door and stepped through into a long corridor. To the left it stretched on, seemingly endlessly and to the right it did the same even the corridor in front of them looked endless.

"Please, follow me" The man beckoned for them to follow. The two walked down the long corridor before stopping. Looking back they couldn't see the door they'd come from but…they'd only been walking for a few seconds maybe even less. They stood before a set of three doors built into a solid wall.

"Welcome to the directory. Our job is to categorise and map the multiverse as per Universe 0 protocols, as of this moment we have categorised over 130,765,863 universes and have over 79,000 operatives in other universes. You have come from universe 98640 and have been selected to become an operative as such these three doors are all you need." 

The man pointed to the leftmost door 

"This is the pod area. Inside you will find your pod identified by your name. Simply step inside the pod and begin a new life in one of the many universes that can exist. You won't remember anything about your old life or here"

He smiled at them as if forgetting everything and everyone was a wonderful thing to have before turning to the rightmost door

"In here is the assessment room. Once you have lived your life you will head here and write all you know of that universe and the database will then find it's divergence point. Only in the Directory will you remember your past, every past you will experience will be remembered here, such fun, I'm almost jealous"

Was it fun? To live multiple lives yet cursed to remember every face, every name and every event, enough to drive anyone mad after enough lives they wondered. The man then pointed to the central door

"And here is where the organiser will be, they will assign you to your new universe. I am the organiser for humans so I look forward to spending time with you, relatively speaking of course" he smiled again, the smile was starting to make them feel sick

"Now your first universe is number…132,543,67! Such fun! And rest assured if the directory comes under attack from Void beasts we are more than prepared to deal with them"

They looked scared then, void beasts? Creatures existed between universes? Other than themselves of course. The man frowned at the look before sighing

"The void beasts were here before us, when we arrived from universe 0 they were already here. They eat matter, our scientists believe the void may have once been a universe itself until through some form or another it created the void beasts who devoured all matter in that universe which became the void. They occasionally attempt to break into the directory, we expect it's to feed on all the matter but it may be to gain access to the multiverse itself but rest assured we are very safe here" the man patted the door on the left "look for the pod with your name on and have a good life, I look forward to your report!" The man smiled again as he opened the central door before rushing inside and slamming it shut behind him. They sighed before opening the leftmost door, inside was a massive room filled with rows and rows of pods, as they passed they could see each pod held a person inside seemingly asleep as they lived through a new life, they had to tear themselves away from looking at the faces before stopping at an open pod, looking back they couldn't see the door now, had they been walking long? Surely it was just a few seconds…they looked above the pod and saw their name, they name they chose for themselves. 

* * *

They gulped as they gingerly stepped into the pod, the pod closing around them as the light faded and darkness enveloped them a single light at the end, they moved towards the light as it nearly blinded them and suddenly they were gone only wailing left behind and the first words for a new life 

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby!"


End file.
